


A Peaceful Shore

by teardropsday



Series: Heart and Souls Aligned [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Atlantica (Kingdom Hearts), Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Sora Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday
Summary: A part of him feels wrong for spying on Sora like this, but surely he'd never get to hear Sora's singing if he asked. Free, not perfect by any means, but beautiful to Riku's ears nonetheless.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Heart and Souls Aligned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Peaceful Shore

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little oneshot I thought of while trying to sleep, haha! As you can see, the song Sora is singing is Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid.  
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! <3

_"I want to be where the people are,  
I want to see, want to see 'em dancin'..."_

The soft spoken lyrics catch Riku's attention as he stands a few feet away from the doorway to his temporary bedroom. The words bounce along the walls, seemingly forlorn without music to accompany them. He quickly recognizes the voice to be Sora's though, and he grins fondly before stepping towards the door, heart pounding in his chest.

With every movement he is subtle, quiet, afraid of scaring away the other male who seems to be lost in his own world of music. He listens carefully to Sora's voice, wondering where the brunette had learned this song. 

_"Walkin' around on those  
What do you call 'em?  
Oh- feet!"_

Riku stifles a snort, although he figures that the lines are part of a song. He inches closer to the door, Sora's voice becoming clearer by the second. 

_"Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'..."_

Riku realizes what, or rather who, Sora is singing about. He momentarily praises Sora for remembering his friends and their stories. Stories that would be forgotten, otherwise. 

He intakes a sharp breath as he nears the door, and he reaches for it. The knob feels cool against his somewhat sweaty palm, and he turns the metal with ease. The door opens with a small click and his breath hitches, and he goes rigid, waiting for Sora to react. The younger doesn't seem to notice, though. 

A part of him feels wrong for spying on Sora like this, but surely he'd never get to hear Sora's singing if he asked. Free, not perfect by any means, but beautiful to Riku's ears nonetheless.

_"Strollin' along down a-  
What's that word again?  
Street!"_

Riku dares to peek through the door, enough to where one of his eyes can look through clearly. He feels a blush creeping up on the back of his neck when he notices Sora standing in the middle of the open floor, clad in socks, loose shorts, and a baggy shirt Riku recognizes to be one of his. The brunette holds his hands out to his sides and spins as he sings, as if he is serenading a make believe audience. Riku smiles warmly, affection for the male, his boyfriend, bubbling in his chest. 

_"Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world…"_

Riku leans into the door, mesmerized by the yearning being portrayed through the lyrics. He watches the motion of Sora's body as he sways along, caught up in his own simple bliss. Suddenly, Sora stops. This catches Riku's attention, and he curses under his breath when Sora meets his eyes from across the room. 

"R-Riku?" The boy stammers, and Riku doesn't say anything in hopes that Sora will think that he is just a figment of his imagination. Poor choice though, because Sora places his hands on his hips and pouts. "You can come out now, Riku. I can see you." 

With a curt, embarrassed blush, Riku stands up and steps into the room. The door clicks shut behind him. He glances at anywhere but the other boy, and Sora does the same. Eventually, Riku clears his throat. "You have a beautiful voice, you know. I wouldn't mind if you continued…" He trails off quietly, daring to look across the room at Sora.

The brunette stares at him with wide baby blues. This gets Riku's heart racing again, this time in fear that he said something wrong. Sora smiles though, and approaches him in small strides. "You think so?" He asks, "I was just messing around, but if you like it…" His smile turns shy, and when he stands in front of Riku, he takes his hand with his own. 

"I do think so," Riku admits, his gaze downcast again, "I think everything about you is beautiful." He gives Sora's hand a soft squeeze, and it's Sora's turn to be embarrassed. He opts for pulling Riku close, hiding his red, freckled cheeks in the folds of Riku's jacket. Riku slowly reaches down and presses a kiss in the messy array of brown locks. They go silent for a bit, content in each other's embrace, until Sora speaks up again. 

"Dance with me, then." 

"Huh?"

Sora parts from him, fingers still intertwined. "Dance with me, and I'll sing." He reiterates, and Riku shakes his head. "Uh, I don't know if I should-" But before he can finish, Sora drags him out to the open space of the floor. 

"Please?" Sora asks earnestly, and Riku sighs. He cups one of Sora's cheeks with his free hand, placing a ghost of a kiss of his other cheek with his lips. "You know that I have a hard time saying no to you. Hold on a second." He pokes Sora in the ribs before turning to unlace his shoes and toss them to the side, before turning back to the smaller male in front of him. 

Sora gives him a look of pure glee, before pulling him close again. His arms loop around the others neck, and Riku's hands find Sora's waist. Together they start to sway, Sora filling the silence with humming, before he continues the song quietly. 

_"What would I give, if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay, to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?"_

Riku knows they both can relate to the lyrics in a twisted way, remorse digging its way into his gut for the times he had ripped them away from their normal worlds. The life they want, one full of peace, seemed so far away for a long time. Even now they haven't fully reached it. He doesn't allow this guilt to last long though, and focuses on the fact that Sora is in his arms now, safe.

_"Betcha on land, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand..."_

Riku can feel Sora's breath against his lips as he sings softly, and he has to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. His fingers rub small circles on Sora's lower back comfortingly, encouraging the boy to continue being the absolutely pure _Sora_ that he is. He feels Sora's hands lift to both sides of his jaw, thumbs sweeping across his cheekbones. 

_"And ready to know what the people know  
Ask some questions, and get some answers  
What's a fire, and why does it  
What's the word? Burn…"_

Riku can hear Sora choking up a bit, and his heart skips a beat, wondering what could be troubling him. Then he listens to the words once again, and he understands. 

Being once trapped in darkness, wondering if there is any escape. Wondering why of all people, it had to happen to you. Yet you take on the burden with grace.

He holds Sora closer, and this seems to comfort him, grounding him to reality again.

_"When's it my turn, wouldn't I love  
To explore that shore above?"_

Their sway starts to slow, but they still hold each other tightly. _Someday soon, Sora. Someday we will be able to explore a shore made up of a peaceful life._ Riku thinks, feeling his own eyes getting watery. He blinks it away the best he can, and leans his forehead against Sora's. 

_"Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world…"_

They stop swaying completely as Sora holds out the last, quiet note. As soon as it is gone, Riku tilts Sora's head up for a gentle, warm kiss. They stay like that for a while, both holding each other dearly. 

"Did that girl ever reach her dreams?" Riku asks finally, kissing Sora's forehead through his bangs. 

Sora hums thoughtfully. "Yes, yes she did." 

Riku takes a deep breath, basking in Sora's familiar scent. "Will you?" He ventures, although it's mostly rhetorical. Sora's answer catches him off guard though, as the smaller male pulls him in for yet another kiss. 

"I already have. It's you."


End file.
